


Little Robots

by Squidapples



Series: Heat,Cold,Gold and Canary Verse [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples





	1. Tragic

73.

Chasing BB-8 through 1628,1944,1625,1674,1940 and 1740

Battle In The Bay Of Matanzas-July.1 1628

Battle Of Memel-Oct.7 1944

Siege Of Breda-May.2 1625

Treaty of Westminster-Feb.19 1674

Manstein Plan-May.10 1940

1740 Batavian Massacre-Oct.21 1740

Belgrade Offensive-Nov.1 1944

74.

E-26:Johto

Leo-Pharmacist

Mick-Artist

Sara-Astronomer

Rip-Electrician

Ray-Teacher

Kendra-Undertaker

Jax-Construction Worker

Stein-Child Care Worker

Lisa-Pilot

Jonah-Museum Curator

Heywood-Fitness Instructor

Laurel-Diver

Barry-Journalist

75.

E-26:Johto

Barry stuck around on the Waverider too long so he’s going on the mission with them.

Now Barry has to  go get BB-8 from earth-26.

A Totodile blasts him with Water Gun,Igglybuff and Cleffa dance around him and Sunkerns sleep in Ilex Forest.

Baby Woopers play in the mud outside Goldenrod City BB-8 somehow got stuck on the top of Radio Tower. 

Luckily BB-8 didn’t hop on the Magnet Train or he would have ended up in Saffron City in the Kanto region.

76.

Nate And Ray Are Parents To Steely

Nate and Ra usually got a little too carried away with their training in the cargo bay and forgot about Steely.

Who can’t be left alone after he set the Christmas tree on fire to be fair so did Mick.

“Uh guys Steely’s trying to make waffles with Mick again” Jax told them.

Nate grabbed a fire extinguisher with Steely they learned to keep those handy.

Once Nate and Ray were making out and Leo walks in “hey lovebirds quit playing tonsil hockey and go get your Dalek he started a fight with Sara and it’s getting really ugly” Leo tells them.

They manage to save Steely from Sara being parents to a Dalek who is really curious is tough.

 


	2. Steel

77.

Chasing BB-8 through 1903,1944,1937,1942,1914,1815 and 1934

Kishinev Pogrom-Apr.6 1903

Landing At Saidor-Jan.5 1944

Battle Of The Midway-June.6 1942

Battle Of The Falkland Islands-Dec.8 1914

Battle Of Ligny-June.16 1815

Textile Workers Strike-Sept.18 1934

78.

E-50:Kanto

Leo-Structural Engineer

Mick-Bodyguard

Sara-Photographer

Rory-Illustrator

Ray-Race Car Driver

Kendra-Travel Agent

Jax-Dancer

Stein-Locksmith

Lisa-Garden Designer

Jonah-Songwriter

Heywood-Lawyer

Laurel-Chef

Barry-Tour Guide

79.

E-50:Kanto

Rip would just like just one day where nobody sets anything on fire,Nate and Ray don’t act like children and BB-8 doesn’t get lost on a daily basis.

He almost got attacked by a Beadrill,stepped on an Ekans that was sunbathing and tripped over a Diglett.

Rip saw a Bellsprout dancing at least he thinks it was dancing it kinda looked like it was having a seizure on his way to Celadon City.

A Cubone used him for target practice on Route 8 he found BB-8 in Lavender Town at the top of Pokémon Tower.

Luckily BB-8 didn’t get on the train otherwise he would’ve ended back in Goldenrod City in the Johto Region.

80.

Sara’s Sewaddle

“Gideon what is this” Sara asked “Sewaddle the sewing Pokémon found in the Unova region on Earth-42 Sewaddle is a Bug/Grass type Pokémon” Gideon explained.

Normally she’d kill Leo for this but Sewaddle was just too cute.

Since Lisa had BB-8 and Nate and Ray had Steely she thought she should have something too.


	3. Hurt

81.

Chasing BB-8 through 1914,1918,1185,1943,1184,1967 and 1908

Battle Of Coronel-Nov.1 1914

Hundred Days Offensive-Oct.21 1918

Battle Of Yashima-Mar.22 1185

Casablanca Conference-Jan.20 1943

Battle Of Ichi-No-Tani-Mar.20 1184

Battle Of Dak To-Nov.8 1967

1908 Messina Earthquake-Dec.28 1908

82

E-88 3 :Raptors-Late Cretaceous

Leo-Housekeeper

Mick-Magistrate

Sara-Fishermen

Rip-Bartender

Ray-Window Cleaner

Kendra-Songwriter

Jax-Criminal

Stein-Healthcare Assistant

Lisa-Dietician

Jonah-Park Ranger

Heywood-Insurance Consultant

Laurel-Massage Therapist

Barry-Veterinary Surgeon

83.

E-88 3 :Raptors-Late Cretaceous

No one ever thought BB-8 would choose an earth inhabited by Dinosaurs especially Raptors.

It turns out raptors are about the size of turkeys sure they look cute but you don’t want to mess with them.

The Late Cretaceous which was 100.5-65 million years ago had two land masses on which the dinosaurs lived called Appalachia and Laramidia.

The team carefully maneuvered their way past Ankylosaurs,Hadrosaurs, and of course Tyrannosaurs Rex.

They got back to the ship before any raptors saw them and decided that they wanted dinner.

84.

Steely And Mick Make Waffles

Steely was rolling around the ship looking for trouble to cause when he found Mick in the kitchen.

Now Mick isn’t that dangerous by himself but add in a mischief causing Dalek and you got a recipe for disaster

Steely thought shooting lasers at the burners on the stove would make the waffles cook faster.

This is why Daleks do not cook this is why Steely needs to be supervised 24/7.


	4. Standing Tall

85.

Chasing BB-8 through 1762,1776,1863,1898,1775,1941 and 1944

French And Indian War-May.5 1762

Revolutionary War-Aug.10 1863

Battle Of Gettysburg-July.2 1863

Sinking Of The Maine-Feb.15 1898

Battle Of Bunker Hill-June.17 1775

WWII-Aug.20 1941

Normandy-June.10 1944

86.

E-203:Megalodons-Early Miocene

Leo-Tax Inspector

Mick-Shoemaker

Sara-Occupational Therapist

Rip-Nurse

Ray-Composer

Kendra-Politician

Jax-Interpreter

Stein-Journalist

Lisa-Art Dealer

Jonah-Art Critic

Heywood-Judge

Laurel-Artist

Barry-Antique Dealer

87.

E-203:Megalodons-Early Miocene

Hopefully this was the last Dinosaur inhabited earth BB-8 would get lost on.

Most Megalodons were at least 52 feet in length but the maximum could be as high as 52 feet long.

Megalodons came from the Cenozoic Era(Early Miocene-end of Pliocene)and lived 23-2.6 million years ago.

The team made their way through the kelp forest which were next to large oceans.

Where Megalodons lurked with a bite rate of between 24,400-41,000 you wouldn’t be alive anymore if you got caught by one.

As they were leaving Bela poked her head out of the water watching them as they left.

88.

Steely And Mick Make Toast

Nate and Ray are not the most observant parents because Steely found his way to Mick again.

The toaster took too long for Mick so he resorted to “toasting” the bread with his Heat Gun.

Unfortunately that stunk up the whole ship with burnt toast smoke.

Steely tries to copy Mick by shooting the bread with lasers which just sets the bread on fire.

 

 


	5. Closure

89.

Chasing BB-8 through 1943,1915,1940,1941,1938,1667 and 1982

Landing At Nadzab-Sept.5 1943

WWI-Sept.20 1915

Battle Of Britain-Sept.20 1940

Pearl Harbor-Dec.7 1941

Spanish Civil War-May.20 1938

Raid On The Medway-June.10 1667

Falklands War-June.1 1982

90.

E-77 Cubed :Planet Full Of People Named Clark

For some reason there was an earth full of people named Clark.

BB-8 wandered over to the main island you’d think it be easy to find him but you’d be wrong.

It happened to be bring your robot to work day so Kendra had to wade through tons of people and their robots to find BB-8.

She found him talking to R2-D2.

91.

E-77 Cubed :Planet Full Of People Named Clark

Leo-Electrician

Mick-Cabinetmaker

Sara-Investor

Rip-Cook

Jax-Paramedic

Stein-Coroner

Kendra-Bank Clerk

Lisa-Criminal

Jonah-Illustrator

Heywood-Librarian

Laurel-Construction Worker

Barry-Decorator

Ray-Firefighter

  
92.

Antarctica

BB-8 just had to pick Antarctica didn’t he while Leo didn’t really mind it.

The rest of the team was freezing their asses off apparently when Ray waterproofed BB-8 he also insulated him too.

So at least they wouldn’t find a frozen robot. 

Mick had to leave his gun on the ship.

So he wouldn’t melt the ice or barbecue the penguins they found BB-8 sledding down a hill racing the penguins.

 


	6. Minds

93.

Chasing BB-8 through 1968,1918,1180,1377,1927,1877,1746

Tet Offensive-Oct.2 1968

Spring Offensive-May.3 1918

Battle Of Uji- June.23 1180

Ming Dynasty-Mar.20 1377

Harlem Renaissance-Sept.28 1927

Gilded Age-Jan.24 1877

Battle Of Culloden-Apr.16 1746

94.

E-97 3 :Molten Lava

Mick didn’t even have to volunteer to go get BB-8 from E-97.

No one else would step foot outside of the Waverider so he had to go.

Mick didn’t care with heat,destruction and lava he was basically at home here.

Although BB-8’s waterproof and insulated he’s not heatproof so Mick had to find him fast before he melted.

95.

E-97 3 :Molten Lava

Leo-Driving Instructor

Rip--Company Director

Mick-Art Critic

Sara-Lifeguard

Ray-Psychiatrist

Kendra-Singer

Jax-Editor

Stein-Doctor

Lisa-Clockmaker

Jonah-Shipbuilder

Heywood-Coroner

Laurel-Paramedic

Barry-Chiropractor

96.

BB-8 Beeps Loudly To Scare The Shit Out Of People

“If BB-8 scares you that’s his way of saying he loves you” at least that’s what Lisa says.

BB-8 beeped which caused Ray to accidentally shoot a laser at Nate.

Jonah dropped his food on the floor,Rip messed up on a calculation,Jax got a very mild shook from the engine,Stein dropped a heavy book on his foot,Kendra hawked out,Laurel jumped about a foot and Lisa ended knocking her head off the wall.


End file.
